Eons of us
by NanaGelva
Summary: Because their love is worth ages. A collection of various short stories with our favorite couple. Multiple themes and fantasies, including a few crossovers. Ratings depending on the particular story from T to very M (Very SMUT). Prompts accepted.
1. Joining our crews

Hello lovelies! It's the first time I'm posting Klaroline fiction even though I have always been a huge shipper and avid reader! This will be a collection of one shots and drabbles that most of the time will also be found on my tumblr (nanaswhispers if anybody is curious)!

I will not make any promises for the update rate because it all depends on when the imagination comes! These days I was really inspired because of the Klarolineauweek tag on tumblr, so I have a few drabbles waiting to be let out in the world. Unfortunately I wasn't aware early enough of its existence so I didn't join the fun. If I had, this first fiction would have been one of the results!

This is a crossover between TVD and the 100! If you don't watch the 100, first let me tell you, you really missed something, and second, I understand perfectly that it isn't the most viewed show either (to be honest I binge-watched it only a few weeks ago) so no worries, everything you really need to know is just down.

 **For references:**

 _The Ark:_ the space station that "saved" humanity.

 _Bellamy and Clarke:_ the main personas of the series (obviously), amongst the hundred juvenile delinquents that were sent to earth to see if it was inhabitable. Sacrificed because of the malfunction of the oxygen system on the Ark.

 _Floated_ : executed by the way of expulsing people out in space.

 _The grounders:_ the people that survived the nuclear disaster. There are 13 clans we are aware of and Lexa is their commander.

Hope you all like it and please let me know your thoughts!

I do not own anything apart form the plot.

* * *

 **Join our crews.**

Caroline Forbes always had a sharp mind, a sharp tongue and too much spirit. Unfortunately, those weren't qualities the Ark was fond of. In space, no crime is a small crime, even for one of the councilors' daughter.

Her esteemed mother had done everything she could to educate Caroline as a dutiful, well-behaved but still competent child. As if Elisabeth Forbes had ever been even one of those particular things. The hypocrisy on the stations never stopped to amaze her. However, all the good will and sternness could not beat the brazenness out of Caroline.

She had the wrong habit of always speaking her mind, questioning things and informing everybody of the rules she did not condone. The first time, when she was six years old, in the mass hall, she raged loudly about how unfair it was that her friends could not sit with her nor eat the same things as she did because they did not live near their assigned chambers. It was the first time she experienced such harsh gazes directed at her from not only her parents but also the adults she knew the best.

The second time she embarrassed her mother and the Council was when her father was floated just after her 9th birthday. The anguish she felt, the sadness, desperation and tears only fueled more her already flaming hate and anger for the system. During one of the Chancellor's speeches she interrupted him and with the help of a few older friends she highjacked the transmission to bash the close-minded laws about people's sexuality. "How dare you float a man for being different?! How dare you kill someone for loving people of the same sex?! Did my father hurt or maim someone by simply accepting himself as he really is? We call ourselves the last hope of humanity, but what humanity is this?! This system only represents intolerance and terror..." unfortunately the tech team cut the signal right at that moment, but it was enough to send her in the sky room for three years (her mother's influence and the "trauma" she suffered helped to shorten the time).

After that, she only stayed "free" for about two years, and at almost fifteen years she was sent back in prison. Treason, attempted revolution, unlawful reunions, theft, misuse of the collective goods… the charges accumulated quickly against her. Not even Liz's status as head of security helped.

Caroline knew without an ounce of doubt she would be floated at her eighteenth birthday. They could not risk letting her go and threatening the established system. But she did not regret anything. She knew she did right. She knew she had to voice the mind of those that did not have her courage. Of course, she still felt saddened that she did not experience things a teenager should such as true friendship, love, sex and even a mother's love (hers tried for a short time but evidently her career took precedence in her priorities).

When guards rushed in her solitary cell (apparently she even represented a threat in prison amongst juvenile delinquents) and grabbed her, Caroline resisted. So, she woke up in a drop ship already halfway down, headed to the Earth. At their arrival, she did not take the lead, she let Bellamy and Clarke fight, and only observed everything. She did not have Clarke's medical knowledge, Finn's earth skills nor Bell's experience (it tended to happen when one was locked up for most of their life). But slowly, people remembered her, the political persona she was, how she almost succeeded to make a revolution at only thirteen years old, and Caroline became the strategist and spokesperson of the 100, even if the previous two leaders only begrudgingly let her command with them.

It was that particular function that led her to be there right at this instant, at the summit between the grounders and the sky people.

Bell, Clarke and her were led to an underground room by two imposing warriors. She knew it was only a tactic of intimidation, she would have done the same, so she held her head high and kept her mouth close. (Nonetheless, she had to admit that she couldn't stop her brow from arching, nobody's perfect, right?)

They were greeted by the sight of a long table full of meals and lighted by hundreds of candles. All around, warriors with different styles of markings, clothing and jewelry (she guessed they represented the different clans present for the meeting). As they were seen a hush enveloped the whole room and laughs transformed into guarded positions.

The commander, Lexa, was the first to approach them and addressed only Clarke, as if her and Bellamy didn't even exist.

"Clarke of the Sky People. I see you have arrived safely. Are those your guards with you?"

Clarke seemed to hesitate only for a short moment in her answer, so Caroline quickly took the opportunity to ascertain her position, if she didn't it would be over for them.

"Commander, I apologize for my unasked intervention, but it seems you are mistaken. Clarke is not our leader. We are. All three of us. If this summit is to go smoothly, I would like you to take into consideration that we do not function the same way as your people do. Respect is to be granted both ways after all. If not, let us not waste our time and go back to our camp."

Obviously, people did not appreciate her comment, judging by the grumbles and shouts of disrespect headed her way. But Caroline stayed tall and her gaze did not stray from the harsh stare Lexa gave her.

"You say respect is to be granted both ways, and I agree, but I only see efforts from our side, One-of-the-three-leaders."

"You may call me Caroline. And, I disagree, we came here, agreed to your customs and conditions and also we made efforts to understand the way you live and survived all those years. I may agree with you that from both our sides, things started unwell, and I assume we will not start fighting like children to guilt one another of the starting point of hostilities, but we are all present here to try and find solutions to our problem, let us not forget that."

Lexa stayed silent for a long while, weighing her and her words, and judging the look in her eyes, before taking a step to the side and with her hand showing them an open space to the table. The gesture seemed to calm begrudgingly down the men and women present in the room. As they stepped forward, Clarke sending her a questioning gaze when she took the middle and thus positioned herself as the head for now, Lexa slowly went on the opposite side and sat on her throne confidently.

During the whole conference Caroline was the prominent voice from the sky people. She knew that Clarke's pride and Bellamy's ego wanted to take back their position as leaders, so she felt grateful that they let her lead the discussions most of the time. That being said, it did not mean that all was smooth and easy.

Arguments broke out every few minutes, outrage and egos flew around constantly from most of the people around, set too deep on their ways and greed. Those were inconsequential to the core of the meeting. But one particular man, from one of the Northern tribes was a thorn in Caroline's side. They butted heads almost constantly, and he presented the biggest challenge in discussions. He agreed very rarely with her, but what annoyed Caroline the most was that most of the time his arguments were intelligent, logical and hard to rebut.

She admired the strength and devotion he had for his people, but he frustrated her so much with his fucking smirk, handsome features and devious blue eyes.

After hours of yells, fists on the table and insults, Lexa declared the first day of discussions over. She invited them all to taste the meals offered by the Tree people for the summit and sit down to drink the well-deserved mead.

Caroline ate and drank only a little, to avoid showing disrespect, but quickly, she felt the need to get out a little and take a breath of fresh night air.

After climbing the dark steps she exited the small concrete entrance of the bunker and went to the left, towards the surrounding forest. She sat down on one of the logs she assumed people used frequently as a bench judging by its worn state, and closed her eyes for a few moments.

A little later, she heard deliberately loud footsteps heading her way. She saw only a few feet from her the infuriating man she argued all day with, leaning confidently on a tree one foot in front of the other and ax hanging at his belt.

"Needed a breather, sweetheart?" his deep, rugged voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

Caroline sighed before responding.

"Not that it concerns you, but staying too long in closed spaces is not my cup of tea. And I have a name, use it instead of taking liberties I didn't accord you."

He chuckled deeply and sat on the log right in front of her.

"I know you have a name, Caroline of the Sky People, and it is indeed a beautiful one, however I take all the liberties that I want in presence of such a beautiful woman."

Caroline only glared at him, refusing to acknowledge the faint tinge of red staining her cheeks at that moment (she hoped it couldn't be seen in the low light of bonfires).

"Beauty is fickle I fear, and hides thorns. So maybe, you shouldn't irritate it so much."

He only laughed harder and Caroline was torn between wanting to gouge his eyes out and admiring the beauty of the sight. His eyes almost completely closed shining with mirth, his raspberry lips stretched to the fullest revealing gleaming teeth, his throat elongated by his thrown-back head. Slowly, his fit of laughter calmed down and he gazed at her persistently.

"You are right Beautiful Caroline. I am afraid I did not present myself, I am Niklaus Mikaelson, head of the most Northern tribe. But, you may call me Klaus."

"Why would I call you so? Even if I don't really like her very much, my mother still taught me not to give false hopes to men. So, goodbye, head of the most northern tribe."

And with that Caroline stood up and headed back to the old entrance, a small satisfied smirk stretching her lips from not only the rebuttal she gave but also the deep chuckle full of joy she heard behind her. However much she wished, it wasn't so, she couldn't wait to be tomorrow and argue with the mysterious and frustrating Niklaus again.

* * *

If you are frustrated by the end, I understand perfectly, which is why I'm thinking about making a part 2. Let me know if you would like that!

Love, Nana.


	2. Joining our crews, part 2

Hi! I had a feeling my previous OS seemed a little unfinished, and I was inspired. And reviews asked for more. So, here it is, the continuation of my previous TVD/The 100 crossover.

There is (I think) no need for additional references on The 100-verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot!

* * *

 **Joining our crews. Part Two.**

A few years have gone by since the general summit took place between the various clans and the Sky People where he met her for the first time. Since then, he has only seen her twice, once a year for each meeting between their respective people. Too long were the months since he has last seen the deep furrow of annoyance between her brows each time they argued, the slight pull of her mouth towards her left when he amused or pleased her but she didn't want to smile for him, or the brief glint of joy he could detect in her eyes each time they were close to one another.

Klaus couldn't wait anymore. He had to see his light again. His annoyance and moodiness only grew as weeks went by. But soon, his light will reach his eyes again, and he hoped that now, she will succumb to their connection. He was pleased that this time they would see each other on his own territory. Even though the cost it brought and the general annoyance it created was heavy on his tribe, Klaus couldn't suppress the smile stretching his face at the thought of Caroline trudging through his streets, eating with his family and entering his home.

As usual these days Klaus went out of his warm home to supervise the preparations for the summit. He yelled at lazy-asses, organized the various events and the hunting parties, tried to maintain order in his family and generally tired himself out so much that two weeks went as quickly as two days.

One morning he heard his scouts blow in their horns to announce the arrival of the various parties from the other twelve clans and the Sky People. Apprehension and pure joy meshed together seamlessly. Even though his face didn't let anything through, his emotions were on a perilous ride, one moment down and anxiousness, impatience surged, then one moment up and glee, delectation invaded him entirely.

He exited the meeting room he prepared for the reunion and went to the great Gate at the entrance of his city to welcome his first guests. Disappointment he had to quickly hide came when instead of Caroline's sweet features he saw Indra's harsh scowl and his Commander's, Lexa, perceptive glare. He acted his usual charming self, even if there was no need, while wishing his esteemed company a great stay in his home.

Various tribe leaders and their party arrived that day and the night following. Without any sightings of the Sky People. Worry slowly settled in him, but, opposing some of his fellow leaders, he had faith that they would come unless a tragedy stroke.

With morning came eerie silence and stillness that settled wrong in his gut. He knew something happened, as surely as he knew that Caroline wouldn't allow herself and her fellow leaders to miss a summit. However, anguish came when he realized he couldn't go look for them himself. His title allowed only few privileges but many responsibilities and duties. One of those was to always stay in the vicinity of his Commander when she was in the same place as him. Especially now that she was in his own territory.

He was itching to go maim or kill whatever was responsible for Caroline's delay. If anything happened to her, he would end everyone. Blood will flow in rivers, bones will be made into houses and chair will be sizzling in the flames of blood lust.

Waiting made his fingers crack and his teeth sharper from the pressure of his jaw. He was pacing as a lion in a cage. His people only approached him if the need was unquenchable, and his fellow warriors and tribe heads only looked at him passively and questioningly.

Hours went away with uneasiness, but, finally, around the middle of the day, as the sun was high up in the sky, the horn was blown to announce an arrival. Once again, he approached the gate of the city and paced while waiting for the party to get near.

After a few moments of nerve-wracking forced patience, Klaus finally saw a few persons get out of the cold woods looking like hell rained down on them.

He looked for Caroline instantly, and almost panicked when she didn't appear immediately. He was about to shout, and tear his hair out of his head, then he saw her just a little behind supporting the weight of one of her friends, Raven he thought was her name. The dark haired girl had a limp for a while now, but it seemed that now her already weak leg was also injured, judging by the bloodied bandages around her thigh.

Niklaus forced himself to wait a little before rushing to them, not to appear eager and too worried. While waiting he told one of his guards to call for their healer and to prepare the healing room, but once they were only a few feet from him, he quickly stepped forward.

"What happened? We were waiting for you. Any more casualties?!"

A few seconds of silence went by, in which Caroline arrived to their level.

"Hello to you too, Niklaus…" She threw him a false mocking glare that almost made him smile. "Sorry to be late. No we don't have any more casualties but it took some time to get away from the situation we were in."

Klaus really took the time to look at them, and especially Caroline. They all seemed tired and weary. He guessed that whatever happened added to the rush to get here exhausted them greatly. He could see in her eyes the remnants of worry and anxiety she tried to bravely conceal from everybody else. He wouldn't comment on it right now while they were surrounded by people, but he couldn't wait to see her alone and comfort her.

"Very well. For now, go rest. I called upon my healer he will be there shortly for Raven, I assume Clarke will also want to go with them?" He waited for her nod to continue. "The meeting will be held after the night meal, so you have time to rest a bit. We will talk later about the details of this so called situation. I just need to know if we need to prepare for a threat?"

"No, no, we weren't attacked per say, so no threat coming, it was just an accident. An old trap we didn't disengage from Mount Weather. Thank you for the hospitality." Clarke answered.

Klaus only nodded and moved to the side to let them go through. He signaled for one of his guards to carry Raven to the healer's home and told Helga the woman in charge of hospitality to prepare them hot water. As they all went, he softly grabbed Caroline's forearm as she was trying to pass right next to him.

"Come, Sweetheart. I already had a bath drown for you in my house when the horn was blown. We can talk there."

He saw in her eyes a great amount of hesitation but also a little gratitude. She sighed as if it was a chore and nodded while rolling her eyes. A small smile stretched the corner of his mouth: even in the most dire situations his Caroline was strong, brave and sarcastic.

Her forearm still in his hand he slowly led her towards the biggest house in the settlement, right in the middle of the city. As they arrived in front of his door, his hand that had been softly drifting towards her wrist, was delicately enclosed in a strong but feminine grip. He looked down to ascertain that, really, he wasn't dreaming: Caroline was this time the one that took the first step. He looked back at her, trying to see her expression, but he only caught a small bashful smile and grateful eyes before she ducked her head down, probably because of embarrassment.

He squeezed her hand gently and with his other appendage opened the heavy wooden door leading to his home. Silently he directed her towards the room adjoined to his where the warm water was waiting for her.

"You should have everything you need in here, if not, I'm in the other room." He kissed delicately the hand still holding his and let it go before exiting the bath room.

He sat down on the chair right next to the door on the other side and exhaled loudly. He needed it to let go of the remnant stress of the morning. Never before had he worried so much for anybody, not even his baby sister Rebekah. Caroline really was something else.

And the thought that only a few feet from him she was naked and bathing herself… Heat enveloped him entirely. He almost couldn't believe the state he was in, aroused with being only in the mere vicinity of a beautiful woman as if still being a horny prepubescent young man.

However, it wasn't just a woman. It was Caroline. The lady, barely a woman when he met her really, that in the second he laid eyes on her and heard her argue fearlessly with the Commander of thirteen tribes without showing an ounce of hesitation, he knew it wouldn't take much to make him succumb.

Her multiple sarcastic rejections only fueled his desire for her: she was full of light, strong, a warrior, intelligent and determined. A perfect mind for the perfect body. Her fair skin and hair only accentuated the vividness of her eyes. The shape of her could make any man go mad with lust: unending curves from the roundness of her bosom, the fall of her waist and the vertiginous mount of her ass.

Klaus only needed to be near her to feel stirrings of arousal, so imagining her naked in his home, in his bath with water cascading in caressing motions down her skin in places he hasn't discovered yet only put him in a state he never experienced before.

Torturous moments later, he heard Caroline call him through the door.

"What is it sweetheart?"

Her response was a little bit quieter, as if hesitating on asking or not.

"I didn't take my reserve clothing from Clarke's bag before she went with Raven, so I only have my dirty and full of blood clothes… would you mind finding me something to wear if it isn't too inconvenient please?"

Klaus gulped and took a deep breath.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I will go take something that may fit you from Bekah's stash. Just wait a moment."

"Thank you!" he heard her yell out after him.

A few minutes later he came back with a leather dress, made from one of his own kills, and a fur to keep her warm for the long night they would have to face with the rest of the clans.

"Caroline? I have clothes for you, do you want me to put them here next to the door or…?"

"It is alright, I'm coming to take them, don't worry!"

And, before he even had the time to react and distance himself from the door, it winged open revealing a sight his hungry eyes couldn't stop feasting on. Caroline with wet hair, a slight tinge of red from the hotness of the bath, droplets of water cascading the skin that wasn't concealed by the fabric used to dry herself, one foot in front of the other and hands holding the knot of the rudimentary towel and the door. A bashful smile illuminating her face. A sight to remember indeed.

The tightening in his balls attested to the erotic content of such a picture. He gulped as silently as he could to appear not as affected as he really was, and straightened his posture.

"Well, sweetheart, if that isn't a sight of true beauty to behold I don't know what is… are you sure you want those clothes? I wouldn't mind you staying in this state a little longer, you know?"

Caroline laughed a little, eyes full of mirth rolling in mocking.

"Haven't I told you a long time ago that beauty has thorns? Be careful what you wish for..."

"Careful is the opposite of me love, you know it."

"Oh… is that so?" She walked up to only mere breaths of his face, and then with a hand trailing on his shoulders made a turn around him. "If you weren't so careful, wouldn't you have already claimed what you desire so much for already three years?"

As she finally got back in her original position, she leaned slowly to whisper hotly in his ear: "if you weren't so careful, wouldn't you have already made me yours?"

She leaned back and he took a deep, deep breath to calm himself down a little. Klaus knew that Caroline had always been aware of the sizzling connection they shared. He knew that they belonged together and that they both felt deeply for each other. But he also knew that she hadn't been ready for them yet.

First she had still been a little too young and inexperienced in human relations. She had been jailed for most of her life so it wasn't a surprise once he learned that. Then the war with Mount Weather and grieving from their losses happened. And that is all without taking into consideration that not only they lived far from each other, but they also were both leaders of their respective people. And lastly, she reconnected with her mother.

He was aware of the depth of her difficulties with their relationship. Years of betrayal, mistrust and hurt didn't help when in the middle of a conflict and new environment. They argued, yelled, and after liters of tears found some kind of tentative peace. They didn't like each other but they loved as a mother and daughter.

It seemed now was the time to finally take that last step in their non-explicit courting…

He grabbed her waist with force and brought her so close to him that he could feel every single breath her chest took and every expiration her mouth let free. With his fingers he softly took one stray lock of hair falling in front of her eye and brought it behind her ear. Then he murmured in it too.

"Sweetheart, do not confuse carefulness with patience. All good things come to those who know to wait after all. If I hadn't been so patient love, you would have resented me. We wouldn't want that, would we? Because, if you did, then all the wicked things I am going to do to you wouldn't have been as… delicious, I fear."

He felt her tremble, take a strong inhale of air and goosebumps appear on her soft skin. She moaned silently without being able to stop it, when his hand previously ensconced on her waist began trailing the limit of the evil fabric covering her skin. He reached the beginning of her breast and trailed as softly as he could to the knot holding the towel together. Then, he quickly unmade it and felt the fabric shifting down and arriving to the ground with a soft thump.

Suddenly, she pushed him quite strongly towards the bed covered in soft furs, encouraging him to sit down on it. As he took in all the sublime skin and curves revealed to him, she slowly took the same path as he did and sat down on his lap.

"No… we wouldn't that. But you are wrong on one point, love, I am the one that will do wicked things to you, warrior."

She smirked and pushed him forcefully down on the bed, before leaning down, full beautiful breasts with pale rosy peaks calling for his eyes, and kissing him with unrivaled passion.

The feel of her mouth on his, her tongue caressing his and the weight of her body heating him broke any remaining hesitation out of him. He lost his hand in her wet hair, pressing her mouth even harder in his, and trailed his other hand down her entire back to the juicy ass he had wanted to grab so much in the past. She moaned even more loudly when he did just that, and he could feel her smile through their steamy kiss.

Caroline wasn't inactive either. She almost tore his hair out his scalp, trailed her hands on his shoulders and then engaged to divest him of his clothing. She broke multiple times their kiss in order to either take away one of his upper clothing or tease him with smirks and caresses on her own body.

He could feel how aroused she already was because of her grinding on his last piece of clothing mercilessly. Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her ass with both hands and abruptly shot up from the bed, Caroline squealing in his arms from the surprise. He leaned his head back a little and smirked at her.

Then, he threw her down on the bed and pushed her legs forward so that she was at the top of the surface. He knelt down at the bottom of the bed and, legs still in his hands, trailed down kisses from her feet to her thighs. He could her sigh and moan every so often, letting soft murmurs of "hmm… Nik.. yes, like that" and "fuck! Stop teasing me!" escape her regularly.

At last, he reached the part he coveted, and softly began kissing and licking all around her clit and labia without ever touching those directly. The fingers she had previously slid in his hair grabbed him harder with every touch not directed to her most sensitive parts. She cursed him loudly too, and Klaus only felt satisfaction course through him at the thought that only he could bring her to such levels of arousal that she couldn't even control her speech anymore.

Finally, he licked her from the entrance of her vagina to the top of her mount, and Caroline grunted deeply. He could feel her juices gushing out of her more with each wet kiss, lick and nip. He bit down experimentally on her nub and she groaned so loudly he was sure every person in the vicinity was aware of their occupation. That was one orgasm, now it was all about setting a record to break in the future. He was about to make her come a second time when she stopped him with a harsher tug on his hair.

"Nik, please, no more. I want to feel you inside me!"

If the lady so demands, who was he to refuse her?

He slowly distanced himself from her sex and leaned up towards her. She hesitated a little in the first seconds of the kiss he planted immediately on her lips, but after succumbing, she moaned from the feel of her aroma on his lips. He took note of it for future occasions.

Klaus could feel her hitching her legs high up on his waist and lift up her pelvis in search of his. With one hand, he grabbed her hip, and softly began to penetrate her.

The feel of her on his cock was indescribable. The wetness, the heat, the tightness. It was the best thing he ever felt in his life. Her moans and puffs of breaths on his neck, the scratching of her nails on his back only added up on the pleasure.

He knew that their first time wouldn't be the longest bout of sex ever, but passion definitely made up for it. Each thrust in her was pushing him further to the most massive state of pleasure he ever felt.

Each grunt, moan and groan were slowly scribed down in his memory forever.

The joy he also felt was like nothing else. The thought of finally being joined with Caroline, his light in the darkness, a woman so strong that he could only feel admiration, letting him make love to her could only bring happiness to a man. He felt like all those years of pain before he met her, and all those months of frustration ever since then were worth it if it amounted to such a moment of pure delight.

Klaus could feel her beginning to tighten up even more, and he knew that the culmination was coming soon for both of them. One thrust and he could her scream in pleasure and wetness enveloping him even more. A last one and he was the one cumming in her.

Slowly, him laying down on her and her caressing his back, they both calmed down. He moved a little to the side in order to avoid suffocating her, and grabbed her by the waist to make her the one laying on him.

He could hear her exhale loudly still, and hum a little while playing with the hairs on his chest.

Then, he was interrupted in his train of thought by her voice, scratchier than usual (at that, he smirked).

"How much time do you think we have before the start of the meeting Nik?" (he loved her new way of calling him)

"Why, sweetheart? Planning to do more wicked things to poor little me?"

"Well… I wouldn't call you little per say. But yes, I plan much more considering you took advantage of my inattention to take charge. It isn't fair, you know? I said _I_ will do wicked things to _you_."

She grabbed his hands and placed them securely on the wall behind his head, and climbed swiftly up on him like a true warrior would. An evil and satisfied smirk perched on her lips.

"So now, be a good boy, and keep you hands there or you won't have your gift, understood?"

Oh… how he loved her.

* * *

I hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it! Please tell me what you thought!

Oh, and for future OSs, if you want to see something written, please don't hesitate to send me by the use of reviews or PMs any prompts or ideas you have!

Love, Nana


	3. Trips Cuteness Warmth

Hello again my lovelies! Even if these past few days had really been hectic, I had this idea for a short one shot that just wouldn't get out of my head, so I wrote it in those moments when I could! I hope you all like it!

I do not own anything, unfortunately.

* * *

She tried. She really did.

Since Klaus' departure from Mystic Falls, and the accompanying promise to never come back, Caroline really has tried to close that chapter of her life. To forget Klaus. To forget what person he was when he was with her. To forget the passion, unbridled lust and also affection present in his every look and gesture during their little tryst in the woods.

But, she simply couldn't.

Everyday she woke up in the morning and the first thing she thought about was the way his dimples showed when he sent her one of his devilish smirks or playful smiles. Every time she drank any kind of blood, she always compared it to the deliciousness his was (she had been reminded the last time she saw him, blood sharing really was convenient with this particular hybrid…). Every time, which was actually every single day, some kind of supernatural problem rose up in the beloved Mystic Falls she would think "what would Klaus do?" or "I wish Klaus was here...".

And that, was precisely the problem: she missed him. She missed him like she has never missed anyone before. Not her father when he abandoned her and her mother, and simply went away to fuck guys. Not her mother's attention when every other thing was more important than taking care of her only daughter. Not even Tyler's frequent disappearances while they were still "in love" amounted to even the half of the amount of need she had for Klaus' presence.

She tortured herself for days with denial. With every thought about Klaus, she would chastise herself. She would think about every thing she had to do, how to make her friends and mother survive another day or even their possible reactions to the depth of her feelings towards their "worst enemy".

Multiple times, she had thought about sending everyone and their mother to hell with their opinions and threats or whatever else. She began planning her possible trip to New Orleans every other moment these days. And, each time, she would remind herself that she was the one that sent Klaus away, that made him promise to never come back.

However, driving down towards Louisiana right at this moment, she was happy of her new decision. The decision she made after another petty comment from Elena, another reproachful look from Tyler and another pitying gaze from Stefan. Finally, she made right by herself.

She simply couldn't wait to arrive at her destination. Being on such a long road by night with only a few other cars and trucks to look at definitely gave a lot of time for thoughts and remembrance. Music played loudly in her car but it didn't succeed in grabbing her attention whatsoever.

Every single second was spent thinking about Klaus. And what she would do to him once she arrived at his manor.

She had hoped that their moment in the Salvatore woods would fulfill her dose of Klaus, that their sizzling attraction and lust for each other would die thanks to it. She had never been more wrong. Now, that she knew what being with Klaus was like, she was properly ruined. Each mile went with a thought of his hands on her body, his lips on her skin and him in her.

She planned many things for their much awaited reunion.

First things first, doing it in a bed. She knew thanks to him what proper outdoors sex was like, but she still hasn't witnessed Klaus' thousand years experience of bedroom activities in a proper bed.

Then, she would be the one to make him beg. Giving back really was a delight. She would tie him up, torture him with pleasure and after hours of teasing finally fuck him silly. Being a vampire really had his perks: endless energy (especially if blood sharing is involved), strength, healing (no thigh ache really was a bonus when being on top!) and particularly accurate in this context, accrued senses.

She had a plethora of other things she wanted to try with him. Things she wouldn't have even admitted to being curious about only months ago. Things normal people would frown upon, or even think disgusting. But things she knew he would do for her.

And that was actually part of why she finally decided to make the jump. Klaus would do everything for her. She knew that even if the words weren't said, the thousand year old man loved her. And it was enough to make her abandon everything else.

* * *

Anxiousness finally arrived when she could finally see in the distance the Mikaelson's manor. Thankfully, Matt had the address, she didn't know nor wanted to know why, but still she was grateful for not being forced to ask around. She feared at that moment that Klaus wouldn't be as happy to see her as she imagined. Or that he found someone else to shower with attention and give lines of "last love" to. Maybe he didn't actually love her as much as she had thought he did.

However, she realized that if that was really the case, it was actually a good thing to know so early on and not torture herself for years with thoughts of what ifs and memories of better times.

Caroline was surprised when she saw guards around the majestic fence of the grand manor. Why would the Original family of vampires need any guard was beyond herself, but maybe it was all a show for whatever new enemy they currently faced, she rationalized. She reached the main door of the compound, opened her window, and was about to talk the stationed vampire into letting her pass when he only took a look of her face and quickly (almost in a rush really) pressed the button for the gate. Well, Klaus had always been a little foreseeing, hasn't he?

She parked the car dismissively, without even feeling the need to grab her bag, and got out of it as fast as she could. She trailed Klaus' scent in the mansion, and followed it to the place where it was the most omnipresent.

As she reached the sturdy white door she guessed led to Klaus' bedroom. She could hear his calm breathing and only his. A smile split her face in half, she had to admit.

Remembering all the plans and visions she had for them both in this particular bedroom, she felt arousal slowly seeping in. She claimed this heat to call forth courage, and she opened the door as quietly as possible, even if she didn't really know why she did so.

She advanced in the dark room and as she was about to pounce on the bed and claim Klaus for herself, she was abruptly stopped in her movement. With her eyes swiftly adjusting to the darkness of the room, she took a glimpse of Klaus' body laying on the bed calmly.

She had never seen him sleep before. The most dangerous creature on the planet and one of the most devilish man this Earth has ever nursed slept as peacefully as a baby right before her eyes. The man that admitted himself to never really succumb to sleep's call was resting so profoundly in his dreams that he wasn't even aware of her presence in his most personal space.

And, fuck, he was cute.

And with only that, every sexual intentions she had for her arrival in his city crumbled into little pieces she didn't even want to put back together.

She had fooled herself into thinking that the thing she had the needed the most from him was their ever-present heated attraction, but really, she only needed him.

Silently, she divested herself of her clothes and boots, and with only her thin tank top and panties joined him under the covers in bed. Carefully, she reached for him and hugged him in his sleep. A kiss on his neck and she settled in the hollow of his shoulder.

With a smile she realized that maybe the love she knew he had for her has always been reciprocated form her to him, too. She needed to enjoy this restful moment just with the two of them for now. The other activities surely could wait until the morning, she smirked.

* * *

So, what did you think about it? Please let me know by reviewing, I would really like to see your opinions!

Love, Nana


End file.
